mediafandomcom-20200222-history
Eddie Hardin
|birth_place =London, England | death_date = | instrument = Piano, vocals | genre = Rock, blues-rock | occupation = Pianist, singer-songwriter | years_active = 1967–2015 | label = Vertigo Eagle RCA Teldec See for Miles Repertoire | associated_acts = A Wild Uncertainty Spencer Davis Group Axis Point Pete York Jon Lord| notable_instruments = |website = }} Eddie Hardin (19 February 1949 – 22 July 2015) was an English rock pianist and singer-songwriter. Born Edward Harding, he was best known for his associations with the Spencer Davis Group, Axis Point, and Hardin & York. Hardin, along with the drummer, Pete York, left the Spencer Davis Group on 26 October 1968, due to 'differences over musical policy'. He died following a heart attack on 22 July 2015, at the age of 66. Discography a wild Uncertainty * "Man With Money" / "Broken Truth" Planet (1965) Spencer Davis Group * With Their New Face On United Artists UA 1192 (1968) * Funky (1968) * '' Taking Out Time'' 1967-69 (Letters From Edith) * '' Gluggo'' Vertigo 6360088 (1973) * Living in a Back Street Vertigo (1974) * Catch You On The Rebop (Live in Europe 1973) Reissues * With Their New Face On Repertoire REP 4684-WY (1997) * Funky One Way OW 34529 * The Masters (compilation) Eagle Records (1999) Hardin & York * Tomorrow Today Bell SBLL125 (1969) * The World's Smallest Big Band Bell SBLL136 (1970) * For The World Bell SBLL141 (1971) * Hardin & York with Charlie McCracken Vertigo 6360622 (1974) * Hardin & New York Teldec 624595 (1979) * Live At The Marquee 1971 RPM RPM135 (1994) * Hardin & York Live Repertoire REP 4459-WY (1994) 1970 recording, previously a bootleg * Still A Few Pages Left RPM Thunderbird CSA 106 (1995) Reissues * For The World See For Miles (1985) * Tomorrow Today Repertoire REP 4481-WY (1994) * World Smallest Big Band Repertoire REP 4482-WY (1994) Axis Point * Axis Point RCA PL 30039 (1979) * Boast of the Town RCA PL 25277 (1980) Reissues * Axis Point / Boast of the Town (compilation) BGO (2002) Solo albums * Home Is Where You Find It Decca TXS 106 (1972) * Wizard's Convention RCA Records (1976) * You Can't Teach an Old Dog New Tricks Attic LAT 1023 (1977) * Circumstancial Evidence RCA (1982) * Eddie Hardin & Zak Starkey's Musical of Wind in the Willows President (1985) * Situations President PTLS1089 (1988) * Wind in the Willows Live (featuring Maggie Bell, Graham Bonnet, Rafael Ravenscroft, Jon Lord and Zak Starkey INAK/BOSE INAK 9010 * When We Were Young INAK 11005 (1996) * Dusk Til Dawn Voiceprint BP316CD * Survival * Just Passing Through (2000) Reissues * You Can't Teach an Old Dog New Tricks Repertoire REP4464WY (1994) * Wind in the Willows Live Angel Air (1998) * Circumstancial Evidence Angel Air SJPCD024 * Eddie Hardin & Zak Starkey's Musical of Wind in the Willows RPM 327 (2002) * Home Is Where You Find It RPM 271 (2004) References External links * Category:1949 births Category:2015 deaths Category:English rock keyboardists Category:English singer-songwriters Category:Singers from London Category:People educated at Alleyn's School Category:British rhythm and blues boom musicians